


A New Fortune

by SweetbunThorn



Series: Our Beginnings [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, M/M, but this time I did it to myself, my friends are enablers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 08:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: “Sakamoto.” He spoke in the gentlest voice he could. “Are you alright?”





	A New Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> Me: *talks about my Male OC finding and saving Ryuji in Shinjuku*  
> My Friend: *adds on to it* Fuck, now I ship them!  
> Me: Ha! *few minutes pass* Fuck, me too!

Toshida waved goodbye to Lala as he left the bar and headed out into the bright streets of Shinjuku. He dug around in his pockets for his phone just as he heard the sounds of a struggle. One silver uncovered eye blinked and scanned around, listening heavily to where the sound came from.

“Lemme go!”

“C’mon, a cutie such as yourself shouldn’t be here by alone.”

“We’ll make sure you’re safe, cutie.”

Toshida didn’t like the sound of that and he rushed over to where the voices were coming from. Upon turning the corner, the teen found …Sakamoto being held by the two infamous Shinjuku pair. The blond’s hair was messy, clearly caused by the struggle to get away, had a few scratches on his arms and face, and his school uniform was dirtied. Sakamoto’s eyes were frantic, desperately seeking a way to escape from the men.

“Hey!” Toshida growled out, gaining the attention of the trio. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!”

Taking advantage of the now frozen state of the flamboyant men, Sakamoto managed to wiggle free and rush over to the teen, hiding behind and shaking something awful. Toshida’s heart went out to the blond as he glared daggers at the two before him, standing up to his full height in the process.

“I’m calling the police and finally getting your goddamn asses arrested on sexual harassment.” He spat, holding up his phone while his other hand kept a protective grip on Sakamoto.

The pair scrambled away before he had the chance to call, Toshida watched them disappear into the night crowd before turning to the blond.

“Sakamoto.” He spoke in the gentlest voice he could. “Are you alright?”

“I, um…” The blond hadn’t stop shaking. “I-I’m good. T-Thanks man.”

“You’re shaking…” Toshida looked around, trying to find a nearby vending machine. “C’mon.” The taller teen lead him over to one of the machines and quickly brought him a drink. “Here.”

Sakamoto reached for it and downed it in a few long gulps.

“So…” The long, shaggy haired waited until he finished. “Want me to walk you to the train station? Or are you fine by yourself?”

The shorter teen rubbed his arm and shook his head.  Toashida frowned, according to Michiko, Sakamoto was not the quiet type and now the silence was starting to worry him.

“I’ll walk you back, Saka-”

“Ryuji… Call me Ryuji.”

“… Ryuji, I’ll stay with you while we walk.” Toshida turned to walk away, pausing slightly when he felt Ryuji move closer to him.

Eventually, they reached the platform and the blond still hadn’t moved away from his side. Toshida gently placed his hand on top of the soft spikey hair and gave it a soft ruffle. Ryuji huffed and moved his head away from him, sending him a glare which caused the taller teen to laugh.

“You and Mich… I swear.” He shoved his hands in his pockets. “So…” Ryuji kicked his foot at the ground. “I kinda hate this drop this on ya, but… You alright with me staying with ya? I kinda don’t wanna me alone right now…”

“Where’s your mother?”

“Won’t be home til later…”

Toshida shrugged. “I don’t mind, my roommate is off visiting some friends of his. I hope you don’t mind dogs.”

“Dude!” Ryuji’s sudden shout startled the shaggy teen. “You gotta a dog!? That’s so cool!”

“Y-yeah, he’s a pretty cool dog. He’s gotten a little old though.”

The blond beamed as the train pulled up to the platform. Lord help Toshida, he could see why Michiko often talked about Ryuji being like the sun.

* * *

 

Toshida opened the door to the apartment and was greeted by an albino shiba inu with an orange jacket.

“Hey Koro-chan.” He smiled and gave the dog a scratch behind his ears. “Hopefully Ken remembered to feed you.”

Koromaru gave an answering bark and looked past the teen at the blond behind him.

“Aw, he’s effin’ cute!”

Toshida watched as Ryuji bent down and ruffled Koromaru’s fur with a soft laugh. The shiba allowed this and reached forward to sniff at him. Toshida gave a smile and moved further into the apartment to his room. With a quick shove, the door opened and the teen stepped into his messy bedroom. Crouching down in front of his drawer, he dug through the pile of clothes until he pulled out a pair of old pajamas.

“Ryuji?”

“Yeah?”

“You’re more than welcome to take a shower.” Toshida moved out of his room to stand in hallway to see Ryuji still petting Koromaru. “I got some old PJ’s for you.”

“Thanks man.” The blond stood up, wobbling slightly, and took the clothes from the taller teen. “Bathroom?”

“Go down the hall and take a right.”

Toshida closed door as Ryuji left, Koro padded off after him and sat outside the door.

“What?” The shaggy teen paused as the shiba sent him a look. “If your smelling a persona on him, you’re right. He’s one of the Phantom Thieves.” He moved into his room and tried cleaning up the floor a bit. “Don’t tell Aigis about this, I don’t want Kirijo-senpai going after them.” He looked at the dog. “Understood?”

Koro scratched behind his ear in what Toshida assumed was an agreement. He shook his head and returned to clearing off a portion of the floor to lay down the futon.

“Uh… Toshida?”

“Hmm?”

“Your clothes are too big for me.”

Toshida turned to face Ryuji and felt his voice catch in his throat. The blond was practically swimming in the large bright orange shirt and the shorts he had lent the blond where hidden underneath the shirt. Ryuji pulled on the shirt and scratched at the dried blood on his cheek, a faint blush painted his cheeks. Toshida bit his tongue to keep himself from saying something he might regret. Curse his gay heart and how cute the blond looked at the moment.

“You ain’t got anythin’… ya know, smaller?”

Toshida gestured to his body. “I’m six foot one, there is no smaller with me.”

“Right, sorry.”

He waved it off and tugged the futon out from his closet. “You can take the bed if you want; I’m cool with the floor.”

“Nah. You can have the bed, it’s your room.” Ryuji flopped down on makeshift bed and sighed. “Hey… about what happened tonight-”

“Ryuji, if you’re about to apologize for something that was _beyond_ your control, don’t.” Toshida turned off the light and settled into his own bed. “Goodnight.”

“Night…”

* * *

 

The feeling of someone getting into his bed pulled Toshida from his blissful rest as the warm body settled against his chest.

“Ryuji?” The teen yawned and felt the blond freeze up. “What’s wrong?”

“… I, uh, had a nightmare about the… the assault…”

Toshida said nothing and pulled Ryuji close to him chest, giving his hair a short ruffle as he yawned again. “It’s okay. I’m right here.”

“… Thanks… you didn’t have to do all this though.”

“The fuck kinda person would I be if I didn’t help you? I may come off as someone who doesn’t give a fuck, but I ain’t about to allow something like that to happen to anyone.” Toshida pulls his head back to stare into Ryuji’s eyes. “You need to stop thinking so lowly of yourself, it’s not good.”

Brown eyes shift off to the side and he sighs. “I know.”

The taller teen tapped his forehead. “Good, now sleep. I tend to get cranky in the morning if I’m woken up too early.” He heard Ryuji chuckle. “Once again, goodnight.”

“Night.”

**Author's Note:**

> More OC fics to come, because I need to get them out of my head before I do their actual story.


End file.
